The Game
by TheRealNoddy
Summary: Naruto got bored of changing schools every time because of Jiraiya's job, so he started playing a game. Changing who he was on the outside, but nobody knew who he really was on the inside, until now with his new friends and Tsunade as the principle what wont he turn upside down. School, Naruto, Randomness, Stuff, Awesomeness :3 3
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto blablabla and remember to give me a review at the end please :)**

"Naruto, doesn't this town look great?!" Jiraiya casually waved his hands around.

"Meh, it's alright, it doesn't seem any different from the others" Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Ah don't be like that! It's gonna be great, with this new move and everything" Jiraiya explained.

"If you say so" Naruto said, facing towards the window.

Naruto POV

Gosh, we're moving to a new town, AGAIN. It's all Jiraiya's fault. We move so often because of his job and it's usually for no longer than a few weeks. I've lost count of how many places we've gone to. After a while I started entertaining myself with this because I thought I'm a good actor and hope to get a career out of it. A little practice couldn't hurt, right? I've played a different character (as I call it) at every school I've been to. You name it; the punk, the jock, the preppy, the nerd, the skater. I tried being a girl once. THAT was funny! You should've seen the poor dudes face when he found out! Luckily I didn't stick around long enough to find out.

Since I was Bi obviously I've dated both sexes. I was always gone soon enough though, be it after two weeks, or a month, so nothing ever got that serious. There was always a fuss when I left. Gotta leave with a bang.

I used to complain to Jiraiya that if we kept on moving I'd make no friends, but after a while I started liking it, with my new game and everything. Every time we moved it was the same face (kind of) but a different personality. Different people, different me. It made life a little less dull. It was interesting to see how it affected people, the different versions of me. How people treated you differently, how two faced people can get, how easily they were fooled by this gimmick. Although, I do have a couple of friends, but they're online. I can't wait to tell them about my new move again.

While I was unpacking Jiraiya came in and dropped the last of the boxes in my room.

"Hey kid, ready for school tomorrow? Your uniform hasn't come in yet but Tsunade said it would take a while. You ok wearing one of your old uniforms or casual?"

"Yeah that's fine, but why would that Baa-chan need to worry about my uniform?" Naruto asked

"O I didn't tell you? Tsunade is the principle of the school. Ha-ha! Sorry kid!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted "I mean, o-ok, I guess I never thought of her as the school type. Umm, can you leave please? I kind of want to unpack this in privet and have all of it done by tonight."

"Sure, I'm going out to work on my novel anyway. Be back later"

"'Kay, bye." Naruto said too quickly, shutting the door on him. _Shit_ Naruto thought, it's going to be harder to make a scene with her around. But didn't her and Jiraiya date or something? That might help me get off easy. We go way back too so I'm fine. I'll have to think of something special for her, but what? I know I've got to plan this out and it has got to be perfect…

It's perfect! I'm brilliant! I'm a genius AND I look hot too! I'm going to make Tsunade regret ever letting me into this school. I'm going to turn it upside down! Mwahahaha! Oh shit, its 2 o'clock! Better go to bed.

**Ok that was the begging of the story yes, no?**

**I do like my reviews and such.**

**Also i would like to thank my Beta Reader for this story SavannaXXX for helping me in it ^^ isnt she awesome?**

**and remember i like Snickers Pods and cookies :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok i don't own Naruto blablabla and i like stuff :3**

**Please review afterwards 3**

"_Dadada_. Hmm… hair gel, hair pins _lalalal_. Looking sexy _lalalala_" Naruto sang at the top of his lungs while doing his hair

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" shouted Jiraiya

"_LALALA CANT HEAR YOU LALALA_!" sang Naruto even louder as he stomped down the stairs to Jiraiya's bedroom .

"_Lalala_ lovely Jiraiya, time to take me to school, since_ lalala_ my bike isn't hear yet _tralalala_" chanted Naruto

"walk" mumbled Jiraiya, his face peering out from under the covers.

"No, I'm serious"

"So am I". There was a pause before Naruto filled his lungs with air and Jiraiya knew what was coming.

"_Lalalala_ I'm not _dadada_ walking _tralalala_ to school" Naruto belted out at the top of his lungs.

"Fine" Jiraiya got up and trudged to the kitchen, grabbing a set of keys off the hook. "Here" He said in an irritated tone, tossing the keys at Naruto

"Yes" Naruto hissed to himself.

"Now skit, I'm going back to sleep. Don't doing anything stupid, okay?" Jiraiya mumbled, shuffling back to his room and shutting the door.

Naruto grabbed an apple and headed off

"BYEBYE JIRAIYA" he shouted, slamming the door as he ran out with his bag slung over his shoulder, keys to Jiraiya's red Tesla Roadster in hand. Who knew how much you could get for writing what was practically porn?

Naruto set the GPS to the schools address he'd scribbled down on a piece of paper with some other direction of the schools building.

Parking in the school's car park, Naruto noticed a crowd of people huddled around a black Ferrari .After nearly hitting a few students he manage to get a space close to the school. He attracted a few people's attention since it was only a few spots down from the conspicuous car itself. After a quick look in the mirror to check out his hair and practice a cute smile he reached over and grabbed his bag from the passenger seat and hoped out.

Naruto being Naruto, he knew he was looking hot. Dressed up in his his tight black skinny jeans, orange converse, orange and black ripped t-shirt that looked like some animal shredded it up, and his black zip up hoodie. He pulled out the piece of paper with the directions on it and walked towards the building, while trying to pass through the crowd that was blocking his way to the school.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto asked a pink haired girl trying to get pass.

"Ugh, do you mind? I'm trying to get a look of Sasuke" the girl declared, turning her nose up at him.

"Who?" Naruto asked

"Shut up! Didn't you listen? I'm busy" the girl said, pushing another girl out of the way. "um, yeah, ahha. That's nice, but can I get through now?" Naruto was growing bored of this girl and her stupidity

"Who do you think you're talking to y-you?" the girl stuttered, finally taking Naruto's form.

"Um, I don't know. I'm new" Naruto said flatly at the pink headed girl.

"Hi" a blond girl interrupted. "I'm Ino, sorry about her she's a bitch and you're a hottie. How can I help you?" Ino inquired, ending with a wink

"Shut it, Ino. Like you're not trying to get into Sasuke's pants as well!" Sakura snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you Miss Forehead" Ino retorted at Sakura

"um, yeah, I'm gonna go now" Naruto said, not wanting to get into their augment, stepping around them. _Weird girl_ Naruto thought as he walked up the stairs.

Naruto strolled up to the the secretary's desk in the front office. Not looking at her, he pulled the documents out of his bag

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to see Principle Tsunade". Naruto said in a sarcastic tone. _Pshh Tsunade a principle_…

"Naruto is that you?" a familiar voice called, making Naruto turn suddenly the person behind the desk.

"Shizune?" Naruto questioned. Before he knew it he was pulled into a bear hug.

"Naruto! I can't believe it's you! It's been, what, 2-3 years since I last saw you? You've grown so much" Shizune commented, squeezing the life out of him. "But when did you get those piercings and those red streaks in your hair young man?" Shizune said in a mothering scolding tone.

"Ah piercings.. 1 year ago. The dye? Maybe 2 schools ago?" Naruto guessed, trying to think back when he got them done.

"You know this stuff is money wasting?" Shizune huffed

"Yeah, but don't I look hot?" teased Naruto. Shizune smacked him on the back of his head playfully.

"Go now Naruto, or she'll be waiting all week for you" Shizune said with a smile

"Sure thing" Naruto said. He walked up and knocked on the door. Hearing a grunted _come in_ he entered the room.

"Waa Baa-chan!" Naruto screamed out as he was tackled to the ground, a second after he'd shut the door.

"Brat" Tsunade happily squeezed the life out of Naruto.

"Ka- can't – bra-breath Ba-a-Chan" Naruto managed to gasp out.

"Haha, sorry about that!" Tsunade said sitting back into her chair.

"Right, back to business, here is you classes, school map, rules" She explained, passing over the papers to Naruto. "I suggest you read them. Your uniform should be here later today, so come by after school. Lucky Jiraiya told me you were coming 2 weeks ago."

"Ahha, that's it Baa-chan" said Naruto gleefully.

"Yes, I have some questions before you got to class though." Tsunade said. With a twitch of her eyebrow and a smile she hit Naruto hard on the shoulder.

"What the hell are those piercing doing on your body?! And that hair?! Are you some sort of delinquent?! Not in my school you're not. You hear me Brat?"

"Yes Baa-chan" Naruto said sarcastically.

"And anyway, what is with your clothes? Hasn't Jiraiya bought you new clothes? They look like you out grew them! They're so tight. Not to mention ruined" Tsunade said in her mothering nagging tone.

"Baa-chan they're fashionable! Besides I look hot" Naruto smugly remakerked.

"I don't care, you're not looking like some delinquent at my school! And how did you get here?"

"Drove" Naruto replied simple.

"Tsk. That's alright. Hope you're not bringing that death contraption to school"

"You mean Kyubii? She hasn't arrived yet. I'd give it a week before she comes" Naruto sated calmly

"well" Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence before Naruto began to wine.

"Baa-chan, I'm gonna miss my first day with all your nagging"

"Fine. Get Shizune to help you find your class" Tsunade shooed Naruto out of her office.

"Ah, stay outta trouble, will you?"

"Sorry Baa-chan, I make no promises. Oh, and don't drink too much while on the job okay?" laughed Naruto as he slammed the door shut.

**Ok what did you think?**

**i like to know, oh and if you want to put something in it ask me like Naruto setting something on fire or something crazy i will probably do it lol xD**

**Also thanks to SavannaXXX for checking my grammar and stuff (check her page out and stuff)**

**and remember review, review and review ^^ because i love to know things ^^ 3**


End file.
